The development of electronic devices has recently applied to various fields closely related to everyday lives. In particular, among the electronic devices, a mobile terminal has essentially become an effective necessity. A processing speed of the mobile terminal has been rapidly increased, and a smart phone with various additional enhanced functions such as web surfing or the like is used by most people. Accordingly, it is expected that nearly every person will own at least one mobile terminal in their lifetime.
Such electronic devices are launched in various sizes according to functions thereof and users' preferences. Therefore, despite having almost the same functions as devices of other vendors, the electronic devices have gradually become smaller, lighter, thinner, and simpler to use, and an electronic device which is slimmed down in its entirety is preferred by users.
Meanwhile, since the aforementioned electronic device is gradually being slimmed down and being provided as a multi-functioned device, external devices are introduced which are implemented to be externally detachable from the electronic device according to a user's need and thus are usable optionally by attaching to the electronic device.
The external devices use a memory card capable of extending a storage space of the electronic device and a personal identification card such as a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card, which is detachable so that various users can use one electronic device. In general, the external devices are configured in a card type to easily apply to the electronic device which is being slimmed down and to minimize a detach space, and have been used in such a manner that additional slots are formed in proper positions of an exterior of the electronic device. Thus, the aforementioned cards are selectively inserted and electrically connected to the electronic device. Accordingly, in order to slim down the electronic device, it is necessary to effectively utilize a space for attaching card-type external devices having various sizes.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved card socket for application to an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.